Wedding to the Sun
by Gryffin Parker
Summary: Short, 1 chapter, Blink got invited to Mush's wedding years after he has seen his friend last. Very emotional. Blink leaves to see what else the world might hold and stumbles across a beautiful site. Sucky summary... but it's the best I can do to expla


Disclaimer: I do not own Mush or Blink, they belong to Disney. Okies?  
  
Wedding to the Sun  
  
Blink's new life was going wonderfully. Leaving New York City had probably been one of the best things he has ever done for himself, whether he regretted leaving his life as a Newsie or not. By leaving, he got the opportunity to become more successful. He had gone to a high school, and on to college in Pennsylvania after that. But this was still hard. So damned hard. . .  
  
The day was growing old. The atmosphere was filled with the idle chit chat of the many people gathered in the room and the music that emanated from the gigantic speakers at the front of the hall. The sounds of the kitchen provided background: the clamor of dishes and the clanking of pans. Every so often, the cry of a baby or a small child could be heard over the rest of the calliope of noises. He turned away from the wedding, supreme in its elegance and beautiful in its silent way, and pushed open the beautiful yet fragile glass door.  
  
Why had Mush asked him to come here? The people in the hall were foreign to him. They were full of their own lives with their children and their families. His bride looked beautiful. No doubt Mush now held her close the way that he had once done to him. "Kid please," Mush had begged. "I want you to come. She is my world. No. she is my sun. I revolve around her. This is my life now. Please come to see her? Please come to be with me?"  
  
The air smelled fresh as Blink slipped silently out into the dusk. It carried the scent of wildflowers and the woods beyond his vision. This was not the place for him. Damn Mush. Damn the fact that no matter how hard he tired, Blink could never say no to those pleading eyes.  
  
The hundreds of inhabitants of the huge hall did not relate to him at all. Most were too old or too young to hold a conversation with. He was the only friend from Mush's past who had shown up. The girl seemed to be friends with people who were all older. Even the bridesmaids were all part of her family. It was one big reunion, and Blink had been sent that invitation that was not meant to be answered. The age gap was still his biggest challenge. Those who were older were so drunk that nothing they said would make much sense. Those who were younger were so young that their heads barely reached to his waist. He was alone already in his mind. Now, after having closed the door, he was alone physically too.  
  
He breathed in deeply. The air filled his lungs and gave him renewed vigor. His chest heaved, fighting back the emotions that flooded him. He set off across the elegant patio. He no longer knew anything of the two people he could see through the other set of glass doors. The lovely bride dressed in white and his best friend. . . his Mush. . . dressed in black and baby blue. They sat at the head table smiling and laughing. Good for him. He deserves to be happy. 'I wish that I could be happy with him,' Blink thought. Right now though, Blink could not be less inclined to laugh.  
  
The patio came to an end. It was not fenced off from the grass that lay a foot or so away. He looked back to the nothingness that sat in the hall. With another deep breath, Blink stepped into the earth. His dressy shoes were not made to be put through this sort of abuse. The shining leather sunk into the soft soil. He felt more comfortable already. Blink swept into the field with a confidence he did not know he possessed. It felt surprisingly good to be doing something that others would probably reprimand him for. He felt his problems melt away as he faded into nature. He did not go more than twenty yards, though he felt as if the entire world was left behind him.  
  
Blink came to a hill. He looked over his shoulder and saw that nobody had come outside to look for him. He turned back to his path and continued up the small crest. Memories of days long passed in New York City filtered through his mind. As he reached the top, the memories seemed to fade slightly. A highway sat not ten feet away from where he now stood. He sat down carefully among the heather, being sure not to compromise his expensive suit that had to be bought and worn for such occasions. The view was breathtaking. The cars skittered by with their headlights lit, although it was still too light for them to be of any use. The hills off into the distance were covered in beautiful green trees. The sun was setting. The pink, orange and yellow rays filled the sky and turned the green trees golden. The clouds that flew too close to the sun were scorched red around their edges. The sky was such a beautiful color of blue that it looked like a robin's egg shell.  
  
From any such shell comes a baby bird. The bird is a promise for the future, and a different sort of beauty to come. The end of that day was the same for Blink. It held a promise for the next day, and foretold the beauty of the night that would follow on the sunset's path. Inspiration took Blink by the hand, and led him to find the words to express what he saw.  
  
"Always going, running along,  
  
Motors humming their mournful songs,  
  
People too busy going from here to there,  
  
To notice properly, things anywhere.  
  
Sitting alone on a hill of green,  
  
Ten steps from the road,  
  
But a world in between.  
  
Watching the brilliant orange sun,  
  
Sink beneath the distant horizon,  
  
And at last, the day is done.  
  
Rays of pink still warming the skies,  
  
Darkness rides on his swift winged horse,  
  
Scaring all of those like you.  
  
The dark speed daemons follow their course.  
  
Now the bugs open their eyes,  
  
Casting beams of light.  
  
Darkness drapes itself over the world,  
  
Bringing in the night.  
  
As I walk back through the heather,  
  
And across the field of hay,  
  
I know that I'm richer than anyone else,  
  
At least for this one day.  
  
Blink smiled to himself as he repeated the words under his breath. The sun is set, and he turns to leave. He crosses the field again. This time, the ground does not seem quite so soggy. A slight breeze picks up. He crosses the threshold back into society by stepping back onto the concrete of the patio. He can still see Mush through the glass doors. His friend has found happiness. It is all that truly matters. A moment later, Blink slips back inside the hall, letting the door close silently behind him. The dishes still crash from the kitchen. The happy family members still chat to long lost relatives and friends. There is a baby crying somewhere in the crowd.  
  
Mush still sits like a king at his table, smiling brightly with his bride at his side. Mush noticed Blink watching him from across the hall and Mush gave his old lover a smile and a wave before resuming his conversation with some man Blink has never seen before. The girl's plastered grin almost seems real to Blink. He knows now that he cannot connect with any person in this room, not even Mush. Not now. He will never be able to understand them, but that is okay now. Nobody notices that he returned from outside. Nobody had noticed that he was gone. It does not matter any more. It does not matter, because he knows that he is richer than anyone else because of his wedding to the dusk.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Another English paper, gone wrong. It was originally about me when I turned it in, but that is probably only because I do not want my English teacher thinking that I am a psychotic fangirl. (yes, I am aware that I AM a psychotic fangirl, but that is beside the point) It seems that all of my papers that have something to do with Newsies or can otherwise be posted on ff.net bring me luck in that class. I have two papers now that have + marks on them. (that's the equivalent of 100%) and one that has a check ++ (which is like a 90 or 95). Yeah, so hope you liked seeing this sensitive side of Blink. Please Review and let me know what you think, good or bad! 


End file.
